Doctor Strange
: "This--this doesn't make any sense. All of this mysticism and crap! I mean, you're asking me to open my mind to the possible? What possibilities?! You want me to believe in the impossible. A-about fairy tales, about chakras and energy, the power of belief? I came here because I ''believed you could help me, not turn me into a magician!"'' : - Stephen Strange to the Ancient One Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a powerful sorcerer and a leading member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, member of the Illuminati, and Sorcerer Supreme. Originally a brilliant yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange suffered a car accident that had resulted in his hands being crippled. When Western medicine failed to restore his hands, Strange embarked on a journey that led him to the Masters of the Mystic Arts as well as the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions, being trained by the Ancient One and though his focus was healing his hands, Strange learned more about the mystic arts and soon helped the Masters prevent Kaecilius and the Zealots from merging Earth with the Dark Dimension, but not before witnessing the death of the Ancient One. With the demise of his mentor, Strange then became the protector of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City as well as Earth's protector from inter-dimensional threats known as the Sorcerer Supreme. Years later, Strange's job was extremely time consuming and it was hard finding time for sleep, that caused him to get sloppy, and accidentally releasing the spirit known as Chthon. This being kept trying to gain more power so he can release his demon like creatures across the world and finally rule, of course Strange would NOT let this happen. But he knew he couldn't do this alone, so he gathered some associates forming the Midnight Sons. In the end of this adventure they rained victorious trapping the being once and for all! From his new position, Strange met and aided Thor with locating his father Odin and When Thanos and the Black Order attacked Earth, Strange and Wong were targeted as they held the Time Stone. Strange was soon abducted by Ebony Maw, who tried to take the Time Stone from him but failed when Strange was almost rescued by Iron Man however Thanos arrived and made a deal with him for the Time Stone, Strange was forced to surrender the stone to Thanos for his Infinity Gauntlet in exchange for saving a mortally wounded Stark’s life. Strange had later disappeared from existence alongside his allies with the exception of Stark and when Thanos assembled the Infinity Stones in the Gauntlet. He was later revealed to had survived the wiping and was sent to the Soulworld by Thanos, he was later returned to the regular world by Adam Warlock. Strange was recruited by Adam for the Eternals but denied the offer to focus more on his career as Sorcerer Supreme. Since Infinity War, he has helped Marc Spector transition into Mr. Knight, stopped several foes including Mephisto and Electro. He also helped the Illuminati and such during the Attack on the Baxter Building during Secret Wars. Category:Human Category:Sorcerer Category:Stonekeepers Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Category:Resurrected Category:Soulworld Category:Defenders Category:Midnight Sons Category:Avengers Category:Illuminati Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sorcerer Supreme